iWant to ask you a question
by grangertash
Summary: There's a new segment on iCarly. Viewers phone in to ask random questions. Can this make 2 bickering friends realize something? Seddie.One-shot


Question time

**Question time**

"We need something new to spice up iCarly" Carly Shay said to her two best friends.

"Like what?" Sam mumbled from in front to the TV.

"I actually have a few ideas" Freddie told them.

"Nobody cares Freddie"

"Shut up Sam"

"Make me!"

"You are so…"

"What am I Freddie?"

"Shut up!!" Carly screamed at them, "Sam, go back to the TV and Freddie, what are your ideas?"

"Thank you Carly" Freddie smiled at her dreamily and Sam gagged from behind. "I was thinking that the viewers need to know more about us, like real stuff"

"Yeah, we could tell all the viewers about your leg hair problem Freddie!" Sam laughed only to be sprayed by water from Carly and to receive an evil stare from Freddie.

"That's a great idea Freddie" Carly said making Freddie blush "But how do we do it?"

"How about we make it a segment" Sam suggested "Like people can phone in and ask us anything about ourselves"

"Great idea" Freddie smiled catching Sam's eye.

"Erm...thanks Freddie…" Sam stuttered uncomfortably.

"Anyway…" Carly said breaking the silence "We'll post on the website tonight and we'll do the segment tomorrow on iCarly"

"Great" Freddie said getting up "Better be off, mum needs me home"

"What? Lotion time" Sam teased.

"Unfortunately" Freddie frowned "Yes"

Sam laughed and smiled as Freddie went out the door. As much as a dork he was he did occasionally make her laugh. Carly seemed to notice her smirk.

"What's that smile about?" She asked.

Sam immediately blushed "Nothing…can't a girl smile!"

Carly eyed her suspiciously "Whatever you say Sam, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight"

"Well, thanks for asking"

"What are friends for" Sam laughed throwing herself on the couch and closing her eyes.

SeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddie

"5 minutes till we go live" Carly told them.

"Everything is set up and ready to go" Freddie said.

"Great, now where in the world is Sam?"

Freddie sighed. "She always cuts it fine, she'll be here eventually"

Just as Freddie stopped speaking Sam burst through the doors "Hey Carly, hey dork"

"I don't appreciate being called a dork" Freddie moaned,

"I don't appreciate you being here but you don't see me complaining"

"Do you have to be this mean?"

"Why yes, yes I do"

"You are so infuriating"

"You are so infuriating" Sam imitated.

"We go live in less than a minute, stop fighting!" Carly cried.

"Coming!" Sam said running in front of the camera.

"Live in 5…4…3…2…"

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And this is ICarly"

"Ok, so yesterday we asked you all to send in some questions for us to answer"

"And like hell you did!"

"So, since there's so many we are going to get started"

"Freddie, give us a question"

Freddie took a piece of paper from his pocket and read the contents "This ones for Sam, are you really as horrible to Freddie as you seem to be on camera?"

Sam began to speak but Freddie spoke instead "I can answer that for you! No, she's not as horrible as she seems she is worse! She makes fun of me every second of the day and she always starts fights with me!"

"That is so not true!" Sam said walking over to Freddie who was now in front of the camera. "If you weren't so annoying…"

"Come on!" Freddie shouted "How am I annoying?"

Sam sighed "Just you in general is annoying"

"I can't believe you!" Freddie yelled "You are the one that is annoying. You're so obnoxious..."

"Well you so nerdy"

"You're loud"

"You're boring"

"You're mean"

"You're small"

"I'm taller than you!"

"By a centimeter!"

"ENOUGH!" Carly shouted "NEXT QUESTION. For Freddie, who do you think is hotter, Sam or Carly"

Freddie moved away from Sam who he had been face to face to in their fight "Well obviously I would have to say Carly"

"She'll never love you" Sam whispered so only Freddie could hear.

Before Freddie could bite back Carly selected another question "This one's for me. How do you cope with Sam and Freddie's constant bickering?"

Carly smirked "Well, usually I just put up with it; I spray water at them, shout at them but at the moment it's getting so bad that I cant cope with them anymore! And I'm not overreacting!"

"See what you did Sam!" Freddie sighed "You're making Carly sad!"

"Me? You're the one that's…"

"You see what I mean" Carly said to the camera while Sam and Freddie were still bickering in the background.

"NEXT QUESTION" Carly shouted desperately trying to keep the show going. This one's for Sam. It says: I don't know if you noticed but did you know that when you're nervous you tend to lash out and say mean things about people?"

Sam crinkled her nose "Eh…well, I guess I do argue when I'm nervous, force of habit I guess..."

"Wait a minute!" Freddie laughed. "You're always mean to me, why would you be nervous around me"

Noticing the look of realization on Sam's face Carly quickly changed the subject "The next question Freddie and Sam. It says: Both of you would make a really cute couple. You bicker like your married! Am I talking crazy or am I onto something?"

Carly sighed. So much for her changing the subject!

Sam shook herself and started making gagging noises "You're definitely talking crazy. I could never like Freddie"

"Well" Freddie cried walking over to face Sam "I don't even like you as a friend, never mind more than that!"

Sam and Freddie's faces were now edging closer "I can't stand the sight of you"

"I can't stand the smell of you"

"You're such a loser"

"Nobody likes you!"

They were now both inches apart both bright in the face and shouting at the top of their voices "I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

Then it happened. They both leaned in an immediately their lips touched. First they were both shocked but soon all the anger they had for each other was being put into this kiss. Freddie couldn't believe how soft Sam's lips felt unlike her personality which was so rough. They both could feel the chemistry between them as they deepened the kiss not caring about anything else.

Carly walked towards the camera with her mouth hanging open. "Well…well…I…that was unexpected. Tune in next week for more iCarly…if those two ever stop kissing."

Carly looked at her two best friends in utter shock. She had a feeling she was going to need the water sprayer for something else now as she picked it up and soaked Sam and Freddie breaking them apart.

_AN: My first ICarly fic. I don't know if it was believable, I think I went a bit fast with the kiss…but I've only seen a about 5 episodes because it just started in the UK. Anyway, thanks for reading xx_


End file.
